We are
by Just Being Who I Am
Summary: We are shapeshifters, most of us on Ark are. We are going to Earth soon, the land is survivable. I found a picture taken by a drone, it might be my imagination and I think there were eyes staring back. Clarke's POV, A/U. Or where in Clarke gets lost and forgets things.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ughh, I hate myself. I told myself that I shouldn't write a new multi-chaptered fanfic before I finish the ones I already have but I couldn't stop myself. I had to write this, anyways I hope you guys like it. I promise I will finish all of my stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the 100. And any similarities of my idea to anything else are coincidental.  
Warning: Mistakes, un-edited. Cuss words are ahead? Are they? Not sure, whatever. You've been warned.**

 **We are**

 **Prologue**

We are all shapeshifters. At least most of us on Ark are, we're divided into sections: Lupine, Feline, Bovine, Ursine, Ovine, Equine, Vulpine, Canine, Simian, Serpentine, Aquiline and more of those, you name it, we have it. We also have sections pertaining to the others such as the weres, the vampires, the elves – dark & light, fairies, wizards etc. But they are only the minorities because we really are just a bunch of animal shifters.

It's not always easy, living in such a diverse community in such an enclosed space. Fights occurred all the time among the factions. Like how Canines hate to be under Lupines, even though really, they are. Because evolutionary law states that dogs are really just like wolf pup that never grew up enough to have their snout elongate and puppy dog eyes gone. Felines, especially the lower Feline ranks that are merely cats fight with the canines all the time. I have no idea what for except for old time's sake of cat vs. dog.

Vulpines, oh god, they are a sneaky bunch, playing pranks on most factions and initiating fights on all sections. I never trusted any of them foxes, keep an eye on them yet they still manage to one up you. The Simians are no better either, especially those baboon-kinds, mischievous little pricks, they are. Take your eyes off your path once in a while and you find yourself slipping on a banana peel, cause they just love to have the laughs. The Serpentines mostly consists of the slithery bunch, smooth talker, smooth criminal. The players, the casino goers, whatever you want to call them. I hate them, too slippery for me.

The Bovines normally don't give any trouble, they are strong and hard-working members of the society. Normally working themselves from dawn to dusk to get harvests for the population of Ark. The Ovines, also hard-working members of our society, normally middle-low class families. The Aquilines are regal, beautiful, strong and predatory. They consists of the higher income family, in other words, you can call them the rich snobs. Oh, don't forget the Ursines, strong and bestial. They usually have huge frames and bulky bodies. Their women are absolutely delightful too, not bulky but definitely defined and with strong set of jaws and cheekbones. True to their bear relatives, they are fierce and protective yet cuddly as a teddy as a lover.

The weres, I hate that bunch actually. You may think I am being really racist, and maybe I am. But weres always try to think they are much more than we are, much stronger, powerful, more deserving than shapeshifters. But what they are, they are merely a virus altered human. They change when they are angered, they change when the moon rises full and plump, they change whenever their emotion gets too hard to control, be it lust, hunger, sadness, whatever other strong emotions. Weres in human body weigh about 50kgs like a normal human should, or for some much heavier while shapeshifters, even in our human body, we weigh as our animal part is supposed to weigh. Such that a vulpine would weigh 8kgs all their adult life in either form or an ursine would weigh 500kgs even if their human counterpart looks to be only 120kg. Were senses and prowess are stronger in their animal counterpart and almost non-existence in their human body while shapeshifters are strong in our human body, and just slightly more in our animal body. We control our emotions and even if extreme mental breakdown, we do not shift, cause we are not as impulsive as weres.

The vampires… lustful and always exudes a sexual tension wherever they walk. Their pulses are technically the weakest amongst all other species. They use their sex appeal to lure other members of the society to drink blood from them. And luckily for them and us, maybe, we recover easily even after they drain us of almost all our blood. Of course, when you talk about sexual stuffs, succubus and incubus are the next in line, sex appeal to the max and drain you of your chi. I usually steer clear of any and every clubs where vampires and succubus frequent. I'm not talking of any personal experiences, just words of mouths, of course. That succubi are much better than vampires, but hey, I don't need to know that.

The light and dark elves are just delightful. Light elves have skin that are lustrous and luminous almost as if they could glow in the dark. They mostly always only have blonde hair and bright eyes. Elegant and seductive. They are not similar to vampires or succubus, they just attract every other people even when they do not try. The dark elves mostly have bronze tanned skin, when the sun rays shone on them it's as if they glow. They are not as graceful as light elves, but that does not mean they are any less attractive. They are wild, cheerful and almost always smiles. They make everyone's day when they cross paths. Unfortunately, we only have so few elves around. The Blakes and Reyes are the only dark elves and they are a joyous bunch. The light elves, however, the last one remaining is far beyond my age, and too deep in a happily married relationship. I would not delve my foot onto chartered territory. And far more unluckily is that they had not chosen to have children, because her husband had a terrible accident a long time ago that had left him… sterile, to put it nicely. Or else I could swear I would love to date a light elf.

Fairies are devious. True, you may think otherwise if you haven't seen one before. But ohh, I have. They look innocent and beautiful, charming even. But hey, never say that I didn't warn you. NEVER trust a fairy. Outside in reality, fairies are nicer but still don't trust them. If they bring you to the Fairy Realm, refuse at all costs, refuse and run the other way, never look back. Many people who have joined the fairies in their realm end up stuck there, as a servant, a maniac or just trapped til they die. Good thing for me is that I never trust them, although we have about a dozen fairies around, more or less. Sometimes they bring back other fairy friends from their own Realm to visit.

Wizards and witches are alright, they are mostly humans with demon blood so to say. They don't age much, they don't die easily, almost immortal. Some of them look extremely handsome and gorgeous while the other half looks hideous. Not trying to be mean, but the other halves always have crooked nose, long wicked fingers, mismatched eyes (one small as slit, the other large as if bulging out), huge mole on nose or lips. My mom always told me not to judge a book with its cover. While I know that is true, a beautiful witch could be stewing up potions to control you while a less… desirable witch could be making a sweet happiness potion for you.

Anyhow, we have a lot of members around here, mostly shapeshifters, weres and vampires. We are too common, I don't know why. And lastly, let me introduce myself, I am Clarke Griffin, a feline shifter. Technically, I shift into a double-tailed lynx. A higher rank feline shifter and I am 18 years of age.

Living on Ark my entire life hadn't been easy but it wasn't bad either. We were always fed properly and we were always treated right, except for the few annoying members of our community who always wanted to create trouble around. We have a council and each member of the council represent each faction. Currently, my mother is the Chancellor of Ark, the feline council. My father is the Lupine council, Kane the Aquiline council, Jaha the Serpentine council and many others. I was automatically assumed to get into the council following my 20th birthday and become the new Chancellor when my mom retires.

But enough about that boring stuffs, tomorrow is finally the day… the day when the Ark would finally return to Earth, it was deemed safe enough to go back down, following a drone report that we sent down there a while ago. I couldn't wait, the drone had brought back pictures, images of Earth. Oceans so blue, it rivaled my eyes and there are trees so alive and green, luscious.

Although there left one mystery, just one… Out of the dozens of pictures brought back, one of them intrigued me, I had slipped the photographs from the council before they had managed to look at it. It was a picture of lush green, but what hid behind them, I saw… a pair of green orbs staring back. Maybe I am just imagining it, maybe it was just two green fruits shining beautiful. But I was almost sure… those bright green orbs staring back at me, at the drone that had taken the picture. I am certain, people are down there… alive, on Earth.

Maybe, just maybe, more than one of my dreams would come true. One of them will be achieved tomorrow, finally, when we go down.

…

…

…

…

…

Oh, one more thing I forgot to mention: most shapeshifters mate for life, and weres too. Mind that, I said most, they are some who never settle down.

 **A/N: I would have liked to write more about the coupling things of different species but I figured we would explore them together slowly as we progressed in the story. Anyways, have a great weekend, guys. Reviews and Favourites are welcomed :)**


	2. On the Ground

**A/N: Valentine's Day demands that I update all my stories and do a Valentine's short story. Anyways, I really wanted to write a longer chapter but then... well, I thought it was a good place to end it there. Don't worry, I will try to update soon. We are and I can read you like a book will both probably be updated once a week. Angels and Devils will be... well irregular.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.  
Warning: Cuss word ahead, is there? Don't know. You've been warned.**

 **We are**

 **Chapter 1: On the ground**

I am not impulsive… ok, maybe I am but it doesn't matter. I am strong, I have been trained, I believe I could defend myself if the need ever arise. Maybe what I am doing now is not the best decision anyone could have made but who could blame me? We had landed safely on Earth, and when the door opened, the first one to rush out was Octavia, the dark elf child. Followed by her half-brother, Bellamy, a Halfling, part dark elf and part shifter. Many other teenagers had followed soon after, and of course I wasn't far behind.

The air was so fresh, the trees so green, the sky so blue, everything felt so new. Different was one word to describe it. It was a good sort of different, I was immediately in love with Earth. Why did we take so long to get back down here? Oh yeah, radiation.

The Ark had landed on a vast piece of land, essentially it's a desert, but right on the edge of a forest.

I could hear my mother shouting out at me, but I didn't care. I unclothed myself, shifted and ran into the forest, she might have tried to catch up with me, if only she didn't have the responsibility of a Chancellor, which for once, I am grateful of.

It was so exhilarating to run, without restraint and not knowing where I would end up instead of running on a treadmill, faster I go and I still ended up nowhere but the treadmill. I knew it would be unwise to run on my own. I knew the council had the desire to send people out here to map the land and mark safe territories. But I am Clarke Griffin, I don't have much time left before I am given responsibilities of my own. While I still can, and still as much of a teenager, I needed to be free at least once. Ungoverned by rules and my restrictive mother.

When I have finally tired out myself enough, I looked at my surrounding, it was already dark out. However the forest was luminescent, with glowing flowers, plants, fireflies and even bright butterflies. The butterflies almost looked like small little sprites. I chase one around, just because I felt like being silly.

I was fast and the butterfly was just fluttering aimlessly in the air, I had no trouble keeping up with it. That was probably my downfall, I would say. Unknowingly I had been so concentrated on the luminous creature that I did not see the forest parting to vast land right before a canyon. And when I finally saw it, it was too late, I had used that moment to pounce on the butterfly at the edge. It flew away in the last moment and I had foolishly dived right off the edge of the canyon. A brief thought flashed through my mind, whether the creature had intentionally brought me here to my doom.

In my state of panic, I shifted back to my human body, hoping to be able to grasp onto a tree root hanging out of the canyon wall, if any. There was a few tiny ones, but too far out of my reach. I look down into the abyss I was falling into. I was sure I had been free falling for almost ten seconds, yet the ground was still so far out of reach. I am dying, I knew that I was probably on the verge of death. And if there is any chance of survival at all, I shifted back into my lynx counterpart. Hoping that my slightly stronger body would be able to withstand the impact.

Far too much time yet far too soon, I saw my life flash before my eyes. I almost just had enough time to laugh at my own demise, Clarke Griffin, so young, 18 years and dead. I wonder if my body would be found by the Arkers or would I be food stuffs for the wild creatures of Earth. At least I would be dying on Earth, I guess... Next thing I knew, it was blinding pain, everything had a twin and was blurry. Warm fluid surrounded me, red… I realized. I blinked one last time and released a breath punctured with so much pain. Soft footfalls filled with the weak pounding of my heart. And the world was gone.

 **A/N: Right, I forgot about a review I got. If you know me, well, which not many people actually knows me, I guess. But if you know me, you would know that I'm a big Clexa fan and there are really no other pairing other than Clexa for me :)**


End file.
